


Snowdrop

by winryrockbae



Series: SylvainWeek2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, i had never written this ship before so i present it to the world tentatively, they bang obviously bc what the hell else would i even be writing about, this took me literal months to complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryrockbae/pseuds/winryrockbae
Summary: “You look tired. Long night?” Mercedes hardly looked up from her cross stitch as he joined her on a bench in the courtyard. Her voice was as even and sweet as ever, but he’d be a fool not to acknowledge the question she was too polite to ask.“Too long. My company didn’t take kindly to being asked to leave.”“Most company doesn’t.”Sylvcedes for an art trade.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Mercedes von Martritz, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Series: SylvainWeek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Snowdrop

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for so long, thanks Jordi for waiting so long.

As it was with every other night, Sylvain felt a twinge of guilt when he rapped his knuckles against Mercede’s door. She’d been tolerant of him for this long, he could only hope that her kindness would continue. A shadow moves inside and a moment later she opens the door, face set with a look of motherly disappointment. 

“Again, Sylvain?” 

In his revved up state, he couldn’t help but notice the way her long hair framed her face as she stood, doused in the light from her bedroom. It shone like spun silver and the light outlined her womanly frame beneath thin nightclothes. A visible shiver ran through him before his hand went behind his head, a chuckle escaping him. 

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” 

“No, you didn’t.” Mercedes ran her fingers through her long hair, finally offering a defeated sigh. He briefly wondered if she was lying, but the brightness in her eyes told him differently. Perhaps she was a night owl as well. “Do you want to come in or should we just take care of it right here?” 

“I have a girl waiting for me upstairs.” He admitted, rather sheepishly as he undid his belt. 

“Don’t you think it would benefit you to take a night off?” Mercedes waited for him to push his trousers down to his thighs before white magic started swirling around her fingertips. She didn’t have to touch him, but the contraceptive spell would take better hold without the fabric in the way. She’d mentioned to him before that she wasn’t particularly fond of helping him out like this, but he kept being reckless and she took pity on him. Ever so sweetly she had told him she’d rather have her sleep interrupted than have his by an unexpected bundle of joy, her own way of telling him she didn’t think he was up to the task of fatherhood. And frankly, he agreed with her. So he took advantage of her kindness, again and again whenever he brought a girl back from the bar. “I don’t see how such flings are enjoyable.” The magic around her fingertips vanished. “You’re all set.” 

“Well, Mercedes, maybe one day after you’ve been with a man we can spend the night and I’ll show you how enjoyable it is.” His offer was accompanied by a flirty wink as he tucked his dick away and buckled his pants back up. He really was shameless, flashing himself before such an innocent, churchgoing woman. As much as the idea appealed to him, he didn’t want to be the one to take her virginity. She surprised him by laughing in his face, shaking her head as she shut the door. 

“Don’t assume to know such things about me, Sylvain.” 

Her door clicked shut before he could question her, to dig into the subject that she’d so tantalizingly dangled in front of his nose like a piece of meat. He’d confided in her many a time, He couldn’t focus on it though, he had a merchant girl waiting up in his bedroom with black hair and big brown eyes. Sylvain performed as expected, if her moans were anything to go by, but he was distracted. His ego wasn’t being stroked nearly as much as he craved. That said, as soon as they were done he asked his merchant girl to leave by a name that wasn’t hers and the knuckle shaped ache in his jaw remained until the afternoon the next day. 

“You look tired. Long night?” Mercedes hardly looked up from her cross stitch as he joined her on a bench in the courtyard. Her voice was as even and sweet as ever, but he’d be a fool not to acknowledge the question she was too polite to ask. 

“Too long. My company didn’t take kindly to being asked to leave.” 

“Most company doesn’t.” Mercedes hummed, pink lips set together as she drew the needle through the back of the fabric. The design was too new for Sylvain to determine what it was, and before he could ask she set it down and crossed her fingers over it. “It’s not often you seek my company during the daytime. Is there something you need from me?” It stung a bit, to be reduced to the man who only asked her for things and never reciprocated. “Surely you’re not getting into trouble so early.” 

“I don’t only talk to you when I need something.” He prickled defensively. Mercedes didn’t refute his statement, but she didn’t hum in agreement either. 

“Alright then.” They fell into silence, Mercedes turned back to her work and Sylvain reclined a bit on the bench, long legs stretched out before him with arms resting along the back. “You really should take a night off, Sylvain.” She spoke up after a few minutes, voice heavy with motherly concern. “If not for your own health, think of your classmates. What happens if you’re overly tired from a nightly romp while we’re on a mission? It’s quite selfish.” 

It was embarrassing, as intelligent as Sylvain was - the point that the healer brought up hadn’t been something he’d considered before. Up until now, he must have just gotten lucky, his stamina at night and the adrenaline of battle enough to protect himself and his classmates while facing off against some foolish, ill-trained bandits time and time again. He drummed his fingers atop the bench, the only indication of his thoughtfulness at her words. She was right, but pride and habit wouldn’t dare let him admit such a thing. Especially to her of all people, for some reason. 

“Maybe you ought to loosen up a bit, Mercie.” Sylvain grabed the conversation by the reins and jerked it in another direction, if he even dared to steer his horse so suddenly he’d wind up on his ass in the dirt before he could even blink. 

“Maybe you ought to mind your own business, Syl.” Mercedes wrapped her slender hands around those metaphorical reins and wrenched them to the side, making Sylvain’s head spin. 

“Allright, alright. Don’t get upset now. I was only joking.” Sylvain chuckled, a weak attempt at saving face as Mercedes looked at him with disappointment strewn across her features. It was hard for him to admit he’d taken it a bit too far, but he knew when he was in the wrong. “I’m sorry, I spoke out of place.” 

“That’s right, you did.” Mercedes picked her embroidery back up, poking the needle carefully through the fabric as if she’d hardly taken a break at all. “But it’s fine, someone needs to remind you that other people’s business isn’t always your own.” 

“If anyone else said that, it would sound overly cruel. But you certainly have a way with words, Mercedes.” 

“You’re a good man, Sylvain.” Mercedes spoke easily, though if he wasn’t mistaken Sylvain was sure he could see a faint blush spread across her cheeks to the tips of her ears. “You’re smart, handsome and kind. You need to give yourself a little more credit where it’s due, rather than constantly dragging yourself through the mud.” 

Sylvain stood and brushed off his uniform absently before bidding her a polite goodbye.

She’d given him quite a bit to think about, unfortunately it wasn’t something he wanted to think about. Her words stung more than he’d let on, and rather than face his own shortcomings Sylvain found himself wandering the streets late at night once more. He couldn’t stop thinking of his classmate, wondering why she would tease him with such juicy information only to withhold it. Probably just to teach him a lesson. 

Flexing his muscles and his wealth with a few honeyed words landed him a sultry barfly, a girl who was perhaps the opposite of Mercedes. She was lean and tan with short, curly brown hair and eyes as black as coals. She was beautiful, but she didn’t have the supple curves that Mercedes was graced with, nor the chest. 

She hung off his arm expectantly on the way back to the monastery, though he noticed that she seemed slightly put off by him. Vaguely he knew that he wasn’t truly interested in her, she was just a distraction. A person whose body would help him quell the loneliness and self-hatred that brewed in his chest day after day, night after night. 

“Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

“Yeah, sure sure.” 

He left his barfly near the docks and carefully picked his way over the cobblestones towards Mercede’s room. He should feel guilty, and some small part of him did. There was also a hint of embarrassment when he knocked on her door. Like every other night her shadow shifted under the crack in the door and he heard her shuffle around before opening it, the light from her room flooding over him and exposing his shame. 

“Not again, Sylvain.” Mercedes sighed as she opened the door, leaning against the doorframe in her nightgown. “I don’t sit around and wait for you to knock on my door, you know. I have things to take care of.” Usually she covered herself with a robe when he came to call but the summer heat must have deterred her this time. The silken fabric stretched over her chest, thin straps doing little to conceal her smooth shoulders and collarbones. Her hair, usually left down, was piled on top of her head in a messy bun, her cheeks flushed slightly with warmth and lips pursed in a frown. Her short nightgown was bunched up at her hips, she must have been sitting down when he knocked on the door. She even sounded slightly breathless and if he didn’t know her better, he would have assumed she was  —  _ oh _ . 

“What sort of things?” He kept his voice casual, though he couldn’t help but peer around her into her room. Nothing suspicious, except perhaps wrinkled bed sheets. . 

“Personal things.” Her reply was short, clipped and tinted with an annoyance that he quite liked. 

“Perhaps I could be of assistance to you in these personal endeavors.” 

The silence that hung between them following his offer was deafening, the smirk on his lips faltered as she pursed her lips and scanned his frame with disapproval. Still he waited for her answer, because she hadn’t specified that she had told him no, nor had she shooed him away like a stray cat. 

“Alright then.” Her answer surprised him as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, slender fingers curling into the fabric at his throat as she yanked him over the threshold of her bedroom. “Lend me your aid.” 

Sylvain was quick to recover from his surprise, his hands came to cup her soft cheeks, thumbs pressed against the underside of her jaw as he tilted her face up to his. He ducked his head, greater height was enough that he had to look down at her before their lips pressed together. She was soft and sweet as he imagined she would be, plush lips flavored of vanilla and summer heat. Her bedroom was warm, the curtains by the window hanging still despite the way they were tossed open in the hopes of a breath of wind. 

“It’s toasty in here.” Sylvain murmured against her lips, heart pounding in his ears as he truly realized that this was Mercedes. Not a girl that he picked up at a bar and left by the pond (oh fuck, he forgot her out there) but someone that actually knew him. He’d opened up to her before and she’d taken his damages in stride without judgement or disgust. Instead she challenged his habits, made him think about what he was to do in the future when his lifestyle was altered and had broken down some of his walls without even trying. She’d helped him for months without asking for a thing in return and he had simply taken. Taken and taken from her and she hadn’t uttered a word against him. “Shall I —?” His fingers toyed with the thin straps of her nightgown, nerves showing as his voice cracked. 

As always, Mercedes took everything in stride, fingers deftly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders as she encouraged him to do the same to her. “It’s okay.” Her voice was only slightly more breathless than usual as his calloused fingertips pushed the fabric down her smooth shoulders, he felt his dick jump in his pants as the fabric slid lower and her chest was bared before him. The sight of her seemed to wake him up from his nervous trance, his muscle memory kicked in as he pushed her to the bed and ripped the rest of her dress off and tossed it to the side. It was sinful that such a devout, churchgoing girl would have such a perfect body and he wasn’t sure what part of her to worship first. ”Sylvain? Is everything okay?” Mercedes sat up slightly, brows furrowed and lips curved into a sweet little frown. It was then that Sylvain realized that his hesitation could be worrisome to her, despite his hard cock pressed against her leg he might appear to be having regrets. 

“You’re so stunning.” With gentle fingers he reached up and tugged her hair from it’s bun, her waves splaying about her on the pillow like a halo. Her nails dug into his shoulders slightly at his words and her cheeks flushed a darker shade of pink. “Really.” 

“Don’t try to sweet talk me, Sylvain.” Her voice, usually so calm and melodic was breathless and needy. It was cruel to keep her waiting like this, especially given that she’d already gotten herself warmed up before he arrived. “You’re already between my legs.” 

“A wonderful place to be, for sure. I could get used to being here.” One hand slid down her stomach to between her legs and dipped into her, the warmth and wetness making him groan as she gasped. It was his turn to give her something in return for all the late nights she’d selflessly helped him and he lowered his head to take her nipple into his mouth, tongue flicked across the sensitive bud as Mercedes started to squirm. He wanted more from her, free hand pinching and pulling her nipple that wasn’t being teased with his tongue. Her eyes were screwed shut as he used his middle finger to circle her clit, her hips twitching underneath him. 

“Ah!! Sylvain!!” There was desperation in her voice as her hips ground up against his hand, breath coming in sharp pants as he worked her closer to the edge of pleasure. She looked so good like this, undone and wanting. A stark change from the mostly reserved and caring woman who put everyone else’s needs before her own. “More, please!” 

Sylvain was painfully hard when he added another finger to her, biting down on her hardened nipple as he felt how blissfully tight she was. He could feel her fluttering around his fingers, so close to release and he worked her faster in anticipation of seeing her face as she came. He’d make her come so hard that she saw the Goddess. It was what Mercedes deserved. An orgasm that would tear through her like a Thoron spell. Her nails raked down his back as he smirked against her soft breast, the thrusting of his fingers speeding up as her begging became an incomprehensible babble. The pain that followed after her nails made his cock jump and he hunched over, rutting against her like an animal in heat. He would make her come before he even considered sliding into her tight, wet cunt. She had her lips parted and her head tilted back, in a risky move Sylvain licked a stripe from her breast to her neck before he grazed his teeth against the soft, sensitive flesh of her throat. “Come, Mercedes. Stop fighting it.” He used his thumb to rub her clit and after a few strokes and without warning she came with a erotic cry, fingers buried themselves in his back as she ground against his hand, her walls contracted tight around his fingers and had him groaning into her neck. 

“How was that?” He was a cocky bastard and he knew it, watching her unravelled form trying to catch her breath as he sat up slightly — already missing the feel of her soft skin. 

“You already know the answer to that.” Despite her undoing, she still managed to fix him with the most Mercedes-like look, softly accepting every part of him from his fingers to his attitude, she took it all in stride. “Now it’s your turn.” Before he was able to question her she sat up and pushed against his chest, flipping them on the bed. Creamy thighs rested on either side of his own, hia cock standing at attention between her legs, so tantalizingly close to where he desperately wanted to bury it. She was taunting him, hands splayed on his chest as she held herself just above him and giggled as his hips strained towards her. “Not very patient.” 

“After feeling how fucking tight you are, can you blame me?” Sylvain could hear the pain in his own voice, the feral want. 

She laughed then before lowering herself onto him, painfully slowly just to tease. Sylvain’s fingers dug into her hips, helping to lower her down so he could sheath himself completely. It was fucking bliss. If this was what heaven was like, he’d pray every fucking day. He was no stranger to getting pussy, but this was different. His heart thudded in his chest as he realized, before they were even done, that he wanted to do this again. He wanted her again. And maybe, it had always been her. He’d always felt drawn to her, comfortable enough to share parts of himself with his clothes still on and she had always accepted him. The muscles in his stomach clenched as he leaned up, one hand went from her hip to her hair, grabbing a handful of her sandy locks to tug her down to his lips. 

Without hesitation she slid her tongue into his mouth, chest pressed against his as she bounced effortlessly on her thighs, the friction between them was so fucking sweet he couldn’t help but hold her so tightly he vaguely wondered if he might break her. She wasn’t like the others either in that she was so timid she would let him take full control, it was a give and take, a healthy push and pull between them as they both shared their dominance. Her teasing was getting to be too much and Sylvain jerked his hips up, her surprised gasp into his mouth tasted so sweet he did it over again, the sound of skin against skin filling the space as they swallowed each other’s moans and only parted to suck in another breath of the humid summer air. Both of them were covered with a sheen of sweat when Mercedes broke away to sit on him, tits bouncing as he slammed himself up into her. Sylvain was sure that he looked like a swamp monster, but Mercedes was glimmering like the Goddess herself sitting atop his cock. “Oh, fuck.” He could feel the warmth building in his stomach and he thought of anything he could to push it down. He wouldn’t finish so soon, not with her. He wanted this to last forever. “Don’t move.” He murmured and her brows furrowed in confusion until he grabbed her by the waist and flipped them again, her back hitting the mattress as her breath escaped in a soft puff. 

“I’m getting close again.” She rested her foot against his shoulder and Sylvain absently turned his head to the side and pressed his lips against her smooth calf. 

“Good.” He grunted and snapped his hips forward hard enough that her headboard cracked against the wall. The sound was satisfying and he did it again, holding her leg up on his shoulder. He wanted to feel her finish around his cock and he was relentless in that pursuit, the rapid thrust of his hips had her gasping and clawing at the sheets just as she had before and he wished that he had Ignatz’s painting skills because if he was able he would immortalize the way she looked spread under him forever. Instead he had to commit it to memory as she came, gasping his name and writhing underneath him. 

He followed not long after, spilling himself into her before they peeled themselves apart and surveyed the damage they’d done. A strap of her nightgown was ripped and Sylvain looked as though he’d been mauled by a badger, the back of her headboard was scratched from hitting the stone wall and Sylvain’s shirt was missing a few buttons — he recalled her becoming impatient as she neared the bottom and instead had just torn it apart. 

They lay in her bed, catching their breath in the heat without touching each other apart from their fingers, eyes closed in their post sex bliss. For a moment, Sylvain thought that Mercedes had drifted off, but she shifted and gave his hand a little squeeze. For the first time, he looked around her room and noticed that the embroidery she’d been working on earlier was done and the flower looked familiar. “You finished it.” His voice was so relaxed and satisfied that it sounded foreign in his own ears. 

“Yes, I was going to give it to you tomorrow.” This was the first time he’d ever heard her so sleepy. It was cute. 

“To me?” 

“It’s a snowdrop. Native to your family’s territory. It means rebirth, overcoming obstacles.”

“Why give it to me?” Not that he’d ever turn down a gift from a lovely woman.

“You’ve grown lately, I’ve seen it in you.” Mercedes continued after a moment. “It’s easy to notice change in someone you care about.” 

His head skipped a beat and he could almost feel the pieces of his life he’d been missing fall into place. “Hey, Mercie?” 

“Yes?” 

“Will you marry me? When we graduate?” 

She laughed at him, not cruelly, but gently. He couldn’t help but laugh with her, it was the first time he’d proposed to a girl after sex. “How about a date first?” 

“You didn’t say no.” 

“I didn’t say no.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely following the Sylvain week day one prompt, Family (future family!)
> 
> Follow me on twitter @winryrockbae


End file.
